The Reason Why He Stayed
by mariexmarie
Summary: There are plenty of theories as to why Prussia still stayed after his dissolution, but no one really gave much thought about it. Germany uncovers the truth about him being the Holy Roman Empire, but what has Prussia got to do with it? What was his final reason to stay? .


**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN**** Hetalia.**

At first it had been unacceptable. He was a great nation. He has plenty of accomplishments throughout the ages. He started wars and won plenty of them. He proved his strength to his brothers. He gained new territories, until his lands stretched far and wide. He has his own monarchy, language, and culture. And from the consequences of a great war, he lost those in an instant.

He gradually accepted over the years. He understood that the world no longer needs another grief-stricken war, which is one of the things he always contributed to the society. With his guidance, Germany united his brothers' lands, so it means that one of the requests Germania left for him was finished. Germany is now a grown nation, and he can certainly take care of his own. The effects of the Second World War are almost forgotten, and he was released from Russia's iron grip.

That's why a lot of nations are still wondering. If nothing's holding him back, why is Prussia still here? Why does he still regain his physical body, when he no longer exists in the map?

They dare not voice their opinions out, for finding it rude and offensive. But some of his close friends would not hesitate to voice their opinion.

"Um, I know I shouldn't be asking things like this but, I can't help but be curious." Hungary sat beside Prussia outside the halls of the designated place for World Meetings. The albino was there to accompany his brother, simply tagging along. Hungary took this opportunity by asking him. With the old excuse of the going-to-the-bathroom trick, she snuck out and found Prussia.

"Go on. Just ask." Prussia said, reading a typing through his laptop he brought with him.

"Well, I was wondering, even after having your country, um, abolished, I want to ask-"

"Why I'm still around?"

Hungary stopped, a bit startled with Prussia's almost stoic expression. She was so sure that he will whine and complain about how unfair it is. He will cockily explain that they made a huge mistake of taking him off the map. But this, he looks like he accepted his abolishment with open arms. Like he even expected it!

"Um, yeah. So, why is that?"

Prussia stopped typing and took a deep breath. Hungary eagerly waited for his response.

"Let's just say that, the awesome me still have something to do, and I won't disappear until I finished it."

Hungary let the words sink in. She was about to ask another question, until the wooden doors opened and out came pouring the nations from the meeting. Austria came up to her.

"What took you so long Hungary? You missed plenty at the meeting." He said, glaring at the Prussian. But he was surprised when Prussia seemed to ignore him, and kept concentrating at shutting down his laptop. He saw Germany in the crowd, and chased after him.

"See you later Hungary! And a good day to you to, prissy aristocrat!" he added in a sarcastic tone, laughing at Austria's intensifying glare.

Unknown to him, Hungary smiled a little. At least his arrogance didn't change.

Or so she thought.

Germany never thought about it until now. It never really crossed his mind. He was always busy before with military and government issues, they didn't leave him time to reminiscence about this.

But now that the world is a little bit more peaceful, he got few extra hours in the day, and he managed to ask himself what his childhood as a nation was like.

He remembers that Italy was Austria's servant, along with Hungary. South Italy was with Spain at that time. America was raised by England, just as how Canada was raised by

France. Though it was a wonder on how America became arrogant and oblivious while Canada was rather shy and soft-spoken.

But what about him? The only thing he remembers is that he's been with Prussia his whole life. He raised him like a brother. Prussia stated that they **are** brothers. But if it's true, why can't he remember anything from when before Prussia found him? He must have a little freedom before. Why is it all blurry?

He racked his brains, trying to think deep in to his mind, searching for a clue or a lost memory. He tried thinking back, deeper and deeper, until he saw something.

He saw a little girl, in a green maid dress with a white apron covering the front of her body. She has some kind of a bonnet or cloth wrapped around her head swaying with the wind. Her brown hair framed her face. Her eyes are closed in a cute way. There was a weird curl sticking out of the left side of her head.

The words were a blur, but he can remember the sweet, gentle, warm, kind voice that came out her mouth. It soothes him to the core. When he opened his eyes, the image in his mind faded. He was back at his house, sitting on a chair on the porch outside his garden.

He needed to talk to somebody. Somebody old enough to remember way far back. Somebody close to him. Somebody who can tell him all the answers.

Prussia is the only one in the choices.

Italy skipped on the road, carrying a big paper bag in his arms. Although he can be clumsy at times, he can be careful when it comes to food matters.

After all, he made this spaghetti for Germany. He was unable to visit him for a long time.

He arrived at the front door, and like he always do, he opened it and made his way inside.

He noticed the lack of presence in the house, but he ignored it and went to the kitchen. He laid the paper bag down at the table. The house was as silent as a grave. He walked a little down the hallways. He remembered some fond memories when he used to live in the house while training under Germany, when he heard some voices from the basement.

He made his way down and instantly recognized that the voices belong to Germany and Prussia. He almost forgot that Prussia lives under Germany's basement, since he lost his territory and is no longer a nation.

"Nisan, do you know who am I before you took care of me? Did I have an identity? Why can't I remember anything?"

Italy stopped and leaned on a wall to listen. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was just curious, and he feels like this conversation should involve him as well.

Prussia didn't answer. There were some rustling of sheets. After the silence, P Russia took a deep breath and said. "I guess you're old enough to know now. Wouldn't want to keeping lifetime secrets from you now, do we?"

Silence reigned over, but only for a short while. Tension is starting to build in the air.

"Before you became Germany, you used to be another powerful empire. You conquered many lands, and Germania, our ancestor, believed you could unite our lands. I will be your guide until you succeeded."

He heard Germany's sharp intake of breath.

"Well, what do you know? You succeeded! You made it this far, surviving two world wars, while regaining our brother's past lands. I'm sure they'll be proud of what great nation you've become."

A few seconds passed until Prussia spoke again.

"You were Holy Roman Empire. You were defeated in the Napoleonic wars by France. When I found you, you were barely alive. I took you home and gave you to our best healers. When you woke up, you claimed yourself to be a new nation. A new nation named Germany."

Italy covered his mouth with his right hand. Tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes. That name, he had not heard of it since his disappearance.

He turned around and found himself right in front of the slightly opened door. He met Prussia's wide, surprised eyes.

"Is it true? He used to be Holy Roman Empire?" Italy tremblingly said. Germany whipped around, shocked to see him as well.

Piano music flowed out of the room to the corners of his magnificent house. Austria played with fervor as always. Whether in front of an audience or not, he still gives it his best. Music is of great importance to his country through the ages. Many of the great composers came from his land.

A knock came from the door. He stopped abruptly, irritated that someone interrupted his practice.

Another knock. He stood up and headed to answer the door. Being raised with proper manners, he knew better than to make someone wait.

The moment he met those crimson eyes, pale skin, and platinum blond hair, he instinctively closed the door.

He could have resumed his peaceful afternoon, if it weren't for Prussia's foot blocking the door.

He frowned. "If you're planning to ruin my day Prussia, then please leave-"

"Calm down Austria, No matter how much I'd love to piss you off today, I'm here on other things."

Austria blinked. That was definitely unexpected.

He opened his door wider, being greeted with Germany determined face and Italy's sad eyes. What is going here?

Seeing company, he immediately welcomed them to the living room, and Prussia sat on the couch. Austria tried his best to ignore this and faced the other two nations. "What brings you here?"

Germany looks like he was finding the right words to say, while Italy remained silent.

"I'll explain everything later. Austria, do you still have some of' 'his' stuff? We need it." Prussia said with seriousness, it unnerved him.

"Yes, they are the attic."

"Italy, show him the painting that he painted before he left. You should know which one it is."

Italy nodded, and with Germany following him he made his way to the attic.

Austria turned to Prussia. "What is the meaning of this Prussia?"

Prussia was about to explain when they got another visitor.

"Sorry. Did I come at a bad time?" Hungary said, her head poking through the door. She saw Prussia and Austria sitting in the living room, which rarely happens.

Correction. It never does.

After Austria explained to her, she turned questioningly at Prussia. "Why would you want to look at Holy Roman Empire's painting? And with Italy?"

Prussia began explaining everything about how he found Holy Roman Empire in the midst of the aftermath of the battlefield, barely alive. He explained how he woke up and christened himself as Germany, unable to remember his days as the glorious empire he had been.

Hungary gasped and Austria looked shell-shocked. They used to have theories on where Germany came from, but never to this possibility! It somehow made connections, filled up holes in the story.

"Why didn't you tell him? Why wait for years to tell him the truth?" Austria snapped at him.

"Do you know how heart-broken Italy was when he found out that Holy Roman Empire's body had disappeared from the battlefield? He thought he died, like how the Roman Empire vanished a long time ago!" Hungary yelled, eyes watering. She was like a mother to Italy. The poor nation cried his heart out when he received the news.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE ONLY REMEBERED NOW!" Prussia practically roared at them. "The moment he became a nation, he was gushed up with political affairs concerning his newly formed nation! Then the wars came! After that economic problems came! I can't just blabber out his origins on him who barely has enough time to sleep in the night! He was so preoccupied!"

Hungary and Austria took a step back from the raging albino. They instantly knew that they overreacted. It was unfair of them to blame all of it on Prussia.

At that moment, Germany and Italy went down from the stairs, holding a canvas. They look shocked, but it seems that they settled whatever it was they talked about upstairs.

"Nisan, I heard everything. I also remember everything now. Thank you for telling me where I came from, and that I had a life before this one."

Prussia smiled genuinely at him, "No problem! Make sure to take good care of yourself from now on West."

Everyone else was confused with that remark.

"What do you mean nisan?"

Prussia stood up and paced the room a little. "Well, you see, since now that you basically knew the truth, my job's done! I need to go!"

Hungary remembered her conversation to him back at the world meeting. "You mean, the thing that you're talking about, that you still have something to do was-"

"Yeah. I was thinking of telling you West sooner since the world is a lot more peaceful and all. But, you were so busy, I never got the time."

Now that Germany thought about it, his brother had been trying to have a serious conversation with him for the past few days, but calls from the office kept coming, and paperwork kept piling up.

"Oh, it's starting." Prussia said while looking at his right hand. It's slowly turning translucent, until it now completely faded from view.

"NO!" Germany tried to grab Prussia. But his hands passed his older brothers' body, like it was nothing more than a gust of wind. Shocked gasps from Hungary and Italy can be heard through the room. Austria looks shocked as well.

Everything was silent, until, "You knew this was going to happen, right, Gilbert?" Hungary said, with a look of irritation on her face. The arrogant smirk in Prussia's face proved her his agreement. Anger bubbled up inside her.

"You're always like this! Always playing like some sort of hero or god, or, or whatever! But you know what? You're nothing like that! So stop!"

Prussia was astounded at her outburst. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hungary knows she's probably not making any sense right now, but everything came out of her mouth before she could stop it. "This! You could have told us beforehand! You know your time's nearly up, and we're your friends, so why didn't you tell us?"

Prussia looked solemn, an expression he never wore in a hundred years. "Well, I don't know how."

"As usual, your over-sized ego prevented you from doing something useful for once!" Hungary said.

Prussia grinned, until he became much more transparent. He was slowly fading away, as if the heavens are giving him another chance to leave last words to his loved ones who are around him right now.

"I'm fine with dissolving, or whatever you want to call it. I just have one request to make." Prussia blushes a little. Knowing how big his pride is, he seems really embarrassed.

They all listened intently, waiting for his response on his last request.

"Don't you dare forget the awesomeness of me, Prussia, also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

And with those words, he disappeared completely, never to be seen again. The only sounds that can be heard from the room are the sound of tears dripping down the faces of the beloved ones who are left behind.

He finished his mission. He told Germany about his past, how he used to be Holy Roman empire. He no longer have a reason to stay.

**[A/N]: It took a long time, but I managed to finish this. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.**

**I finally wrote a sort-of-sad story about Prussia! I've always wanted to write and post this for a long time, but I've been too busy with other matters, so there, It took a long while. **


End file.
